


那天晚上-TinCan-8

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss
Relationships: TinCan - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	那天晚上-TinCan-8

Leo从办公室离开之后，Tin边处理公事，一边分心想着Can在自己心里到底是什么样的存在？

这些天在家里他们在身体上的接触，Tin不觉的讨厌，甚至觉得自己非常喜欢靠近Can，每次跟Can接吻时，内心是激动的，这跟以往跟女人在一起时是不同的。

Tin不知道该用什么形容词来表达自己的内心，只感觉到…只要靠近Can，就会很开心很开心。

想到这里，Tin不自觉的露出了微笑。

当他手正要按家里大门的密码锁时，Tin才回神，手指停顿在按键上的第一个位置…

Can去上班了，今天开始他都要晚上十一点才会下班回来，那自己为什么要赶着回来？

Tin为自己的失神觉得好笑，对自己摇摇头，按了密码锁将门打开，换了室内鞋走到客厅放下手边的东西，正准备走到厨房，就闻到饭菜香，才靠近餐桌就看到桌上已摆好几道菜，才一抬头便看见…

“Tin，你回来啦，去洗个手就可以吃饭了！”

Can像那天一样，端着一道菜对自己敞开笑颜，那瞬间心脏好像再一次被Can的笑容给抓住了，脑海里有个声音说：就是他了！

Tin什么话也没说，一个箭步上前伸手拥抱住他，低着头落下他急切的吻。

“Tin…唔…”Can将手上的盘子放到桌上，就被Tin紧紧抱住，还来不及说话，嘴巴就被封住了。

Tin在确定自己的心，急着送上自己热切的吻，那感觉跟之前都不一样，此刻吻的是喜欢的人，是想要捧在心上的人。

才想要把舌头探进他嘴里，加深这个吻时，Can的肚子响起好大的声音，成功的帮Tin踩了剎车，Tin松开怀抱，看到Can不好意思的红着脸。

“吃饭吧，我去洗手。”Tin轻啄一下微红的双唇，才转身去洗手。

再一次被Tin突如其来的行为，弄得不知所措，为什么今天一回来就又亲了自己，伸出手指抚上嘴唇。

Tin洗完手回来，就看到站着发呆的Can，他弯下身子将脸凑到他面前。

“Can，回神啦！”

“啊~抱歉。”被唤回神识，看到Tin的眼睛时，他慌乱的闪躲，急忙走到Tin的位子，帮他拉开椅子，再走到自己的位子上坐下。

坐下吃饭后，二人默默吃着自己碗里的饭。

“不是要十一点才下班，怎么这么早回来？”

“换工作。”

“换工作？怎么了吗？”Tin记得Can的资料上显示，他在这间百货公司工作二年，没什么大问题才是，怎会换工作换的这么突然？

“今年以来业绩太差，加上最近出勤状况不好就被资遣了。”Can觉得有些丢脸，但也是事实。

“那你有什么打算？需要我帮忙安排新工作吗？”

“不用，我已经找到新工作了。”Can说完扒了一口饭。

“这么快？”Tin还以为Can会开口要自己帮忙的。

“嗯，就前主管帮忙介绍的，下午去面试就直接跟我说录取了。”

“什么工作？妥当吗？”才去面试马上就录取？有问题吧…

“不会，我看那公司挺的大，没什么问题的，你放心。”

“是什么公司？也许我可以帮你注意一下。”

“好像是科技公司，具体我也不清楚，等去上班知道之后再跟你说。”

“好，要是有什么问题，你尽管说别客气。”Tin怕他这么短的时间就可以找到新工作，怕被人骗了。

“好。”

吃完饭，Tin一样到书房去工作，Can收拾厨房后，就回自己的房间洗澡。

Tin洗完澡从房间里走出来，想到厨房倒水，刚好看到Can在厨房弯腰捡牛奶瓶的盖子，起身时睡衣的领口过大，从Tin的视线角度可以看到他的胸膛，还有粉色乳尖。

不过就那一秒，Tin觉得喉咙一紧，他困难的吞了口水，忘了自己来厨房要做什么事。

“Tin怎么了？”Can把盖子扭进牛奶瓶，看到Tin对着自己发呆。

“没事。”Tin瞬间回神。

“要不要喝点热牛奶？可以帮助睡眠。”Can把牛奶放进微波炉。

“不用。”Tin走到饮水机前盛水，装好后靠在流理台就口就喝。

热好牛奶，Can拿出来就站在原地喝。

“怎么不拿回房间喝？”

看着Can仰着颈喝牛奶，喉结滑动的样子，看得Tin喉头又是一紧…

“不了，喝完还要拿出来，在这里喝完直接洗。”Can喝完才回Tin。

Can的上唇沾着牛奶，他不知道，Tin放下水杯靠近他，伸手扣住Can后颈，把脸靠过去侧着头，伸出舌头把牛奶从Can唇上舔进自己嘴里，再次伸出舌头探进Can口中品尝残留的牛奶味。

亲了许久，牛奶味早就被清空。

“Can，你准备好了吗？”Tin声音沙哑。

Can不懂Tin为什么突然来这一句话，抬头看他便看到Tin眼睛里有自己的影子，更看见Tin充满欲望的眼睛。

这个时候，Can才知道Tin说的，准备好了是什么意思…理解到对方想要什么之后，Can心跳加速，他不能拒绝，这是他在这里的原因，而且Tin说过，他会经过自己同意才那个的…

“嗯…”Can低下头，轻轻的点了一下。

得到Can的首肯，Tin牵了Can的手，将他带到自己的房间，门才关上，Tin就迫不及待把Can压在墙，热情捧着他的脸颊，把Can的嘴唇整个含进自己嘴里，时轻时重的啃咬。

“紧张吗？”Tin退开相连的双唇，从紧贴着Can的身体，感受到他心跳剧烈。

“我害怕…”Can嘴唇微张，轻喘。

“Can，你相信我吗？”

“信！”不知道为什么，望着Tin的眼睛，看见他坚毅的眼神，自己害怕的心竟稍稍平抚一些些。

“你怎么就这么容易相信我呢？”Tin听到Can这么快就回复自己，觉得有些不可思议。

“Tin不是坏人啊。”Can从第一次遇到Tin就这么觉得了。

“呵…既然这么想信我，我不会让你失望的，你就放心把你自己交 给我吧。”Tin轻笑，然后向Can承诺着。

Can没有说话，只是点点头。内心因为Tin说要自己放心把自己交给他而激动不已。

Tin让Can转个方向，抬起Can的下巴又开始接吻，然后让Can开始往后退，每退一步，Tin就解开Can睡衣上的一个扣子，等退到床边让他坐下，Can睡衣整排扣子已被解开，露出白净的肌肤，Tin贪婪的看着粉色乳尖，想着待会要如何品尝。

Tin舔着微湿的嘴巴，伸手拉开自身浴袍上的结，把浴袍脱下，露出小麦色的肌肤、宽阔的肩膀、胸肌、八块腹肌…还有…已经抬头红胀的性器…

Can看到全裸的Tin，整个脸瞬间刷红，害羞的别过头…

“还满意你看到的吗？”Tin觉得自己很爱逗害羞的他，伸出一根手指按在Can肩膀，让他躺下来，然后自己顺势压在他身上。

“…”

“别害羞嘛，说说你觉得我身材好看吗？”喜欢的人红着脸的样子是最美的。

“好…好看。”Can心想：别闹我了，你好看到炸。

“可是…我觉得你的比我更好看，更吸引我…”Tin用低沉嗓音在Can耳边轻轻说着，另一边则是用手指从Can的脸颊、脖子、锁骨缓慢向下滑动直到乳尖的地方才停下来，用食指轻轻按压小巧的乳尖。

这不轻不重的触摸，引起Can身体的颤栗，带出他微弱的呻吟…

“嗯…”Can发现这诱人的声音是从自己口中发出来的，他马上抿住双唇，用手摀住嘴巴不让那奇怪的声音从嘴里流出。

Tin拉开他的手，放到Can的头顶，穿过他的指缝紧紧扣住。

“舒服的话，就别压抑声音，喊出来会更舒服，而且…我喜欢听。”Tin灼热的气息就在Can耳边，说完还咬他的耳垂，压在乳尖上的食指指尖轻轻刮着乳尖。

“嘶~~啊…”Can原本抿住的嘴唇，被Tin手指上的动作，在胸膛处传来异样的感觉，压抑不住张了嘴。

Tin很满意，勾起浅笑，往下吻住Can敏感的乳头，伸出舌头挑逗，撩得Can全身瘫软。

看到Can比刚刚还要放松，Tin的手下移到他的下身，打开他的双腿直接摸到后庭，原本松下紧张的Can，马上反应过来，躲避Tin手指的触碰。

“别怕，上次因为情况紧急，我事前工作没有做得足，让你有恐惧感，这次不会了。”Tin说完抓住他的双腿分开，抚摸大腿内侧，伸出舌头朝后庭洞口探进去。

“Tin…不要…那里…别…啊~~啊~~”

柔软舌尖先是在周围打圈，然后轻勾小洞仔细舔舐，紧张的身体被灵活的舌头照顾的化成一摊水，无力制止Tin对他做的…

等Tin觉得够了，他起身从床头柜里拿出润滑液，挤在手上，动作轻柔开始为Can扩张。

扩张的差不出，Tin拿出安全套套上去，抓住性器抵在洞口，伏下身再度吻上Can胸前二点。

“要进去了。”Tin说完，缓慢进入。

手指毕竟与性器不同，被撑开的后庭酸胀感越来越清晰…

“还好吗？”Tin一边观察Can的表情，一边继续进入。

“慢点…好胀…很酸…”Can很想要Tin停下来，但他没说出口，只是咬着下唇忍耐。

“已经都进来了。”Tin抓了他的手，让他摸着二人结合的地方。

Can像是被电到般，快速把手抽走，整个人不知所措，手张开抓住床单。

等Can适应后，Tin开始律动，怕Can喊痛，他浅浅抽插，为了可以让Can不那么紧张，Tin克制自己的动作。

良久…

Can不在那么紧绷，眉头也不在皱着，开始流泄出舒服的呻吟，这个时候，Tin才开始依着自己的速度，用力顶入忘情律动。

次次抽插都像是要顶入Can身体的最深处，像是要让他记住般用力、深入。

二人的呼吸声越来越沉重，室内回荡着交缠声音，令人耳红心跳加速……


End file.
